


The Final Order

by sgtcyanide221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/pseuds/sgtcyanide221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian on the morning of the Fall, leave part with words, painfully unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Order

Jim had been planning the event for months. As much as he couldn’t admit it to himself, how much it hurt him; the end had come. The final stage of the game with Sherlock Holmes. His morning routine wasn’t altered, he couldn’t. He’s sat at the table in the expansive dining room, taking in the small details of the place he had called home, noting with a heavy heart, that this was more than likely going to be the final time he would be here. 

Time is passing slowly, over head, the clock on the wall ticks away the final moments of James Moriarty’s life. The pistol weight heavy in the concealed pocket of his suit jacket. 

Across the breakfast table from him, Sebastian was looking through the folder for the day, without so much as a question. However, Jim cleared his throat and forced the sniper to bring his gaze up.

“We need to talk.” Jim’s voice broke, yet he forced back the painful tears. He couldn’t display a sign of weakness. Not now. 

Seb inclined his head once, and Jim continued. “Put the folder away, Tiger.” Jim growled, ripping the paperwork out of Sebastian’s hands with his own shaking fingers. 

“Now, then, there is a matter that we need to address.” He swallowed hard and continued regardless. “Today: you will be continuing to follow all orders which are directed to you, correct?”

Once again, Sebastian inclined his head. “Good.” He breathed out. “Because, regardless of what you witness today, I want you to follow what I tell you: anything on the rooftop, and I mean anything that might lead back to us - get rid of it. I don’t care how. The usual manner will suffice.” Taking a deep breath, he refused to allow himself a moment to look into Sebastian’s eyes, knowing too well that they would be wary and full of uncertainty, even a warning. 

“When you’ve done: move on to one of the safe-houses, preferably one of the ones outside of the city.” Jim continued, plowing through the list of instructions which he had mentally been preparing in his mind for this day. 

tell him, tell him, tell him.The steady beating of his heart, pounded in time to the litany of his mind: tell him, tell him, tell him.He ignored the pounding, in favour of continuing the list of instructions he had. 

By the time that the text from Sherlock arrived, announcing that he had something of Jim’s, he had resolved to ignore his heart, ignore the furious impulse inside of him to seize Sebastian and kiss him for all that he was worth. Instead, the criminal and the marksman parted ways at the door of their apartment block, a sadness in their expressions that neither was willing to voice, and a heaviness in their parting. 

“See you soon, Tiger.” Jim smiled, a smile which barely even lifted the corners of his mouth. The lie had never been more apparent on his face than in that moment. 

And, when Sebastian returned the thought, he knew that they were both aware of the fact that they would never meet again, at least in the living world. Both died knowing the other loved them more deeply than anything, and yet: the words had never been stated .


End file.
